


The Trail

by redlipssinkships



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipssinkships/pseuds/redlipssinkships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Dan share a drink in the midst of the chaos that is Selina's presidential campaign, and find themselves involved and reeling. Soon there is an affair brewing in the shadow of what could be a historic election. (a series of related one-shots chronicling what's going on behind the scenes of the campaign trail)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER ONE **

Rain streaked down the glass panes which framed the 3 star suite Amy Brookheimer was currently calling home. the bed was in a state of extreme disarray, papers were strewn over everything. But she was determined to make sense of it. It was going to be a long and grueling campaign. And if they wanted it to turn out in their favor, she was gonna need a _fuckload_ of caffeine and and nerves wrought of iron. She swung her legs over the side of the queen size bed and into the closest pair of possible foot ware she could find. She straightened her black pencil skirt and strappy tank and left the room. She knew she looked as though she’d been in the middle of getting dressed, but personally she didn’t give a fuck. Who was going to be down there at this hour anyway?

“No you listen to me you backwards fuck!” Amy jumped in surprise upon exiting the elevator.

Dan Egan was standing with his back facing her taking in the view and seething at someone who was obviously trying his patience.

“I want her face on every fucking billboard! You got that!? I want you to eat sleep and breathe Selina Meyer!” He disconnected his bluetooth before noticing Amy, smirking and taking in her outfit eyes roving over her.

Amy scoffed and headed over the coffee cart. “Keep your eyes to yourself fuckwad!” 

Dan raised an eyebrow “Nice, real classy.” 

Amy flipped him off, not even bothering to look up. 

“Looks like someone’s been on an all caffeine diet this evening, should I get you an IV”

“Like you haven’t been choking it down all night” Amy muttered, struggling to balance 4 steaming cups in her arms. “Oh fuck it!” She abandoned her attempts and reached for the handle. “Owww Goddammit”

“Shit, You ok?!” Dan had hurried over to her side.

“No! I nearly burned my fucking hand off!” Amy snapped.

Dan helped her to sit and finally managed to pry her hand away from her chest to examine her injury. It didn’t look to serious but he could do without Amy screeching like a wounded animal. He ducked behind the hotel bar, grabbed a dishtowel and a few ice cubes while Amy practiced breathing through her nose. Returning a moment to press it firmly to her seared hand. “

Better?” he asked lightly, pouring her a glass of the closest thing he could find.

Amy nodded, said nothing and emptied her glass, wincing, this had to be some of the cheapest booze she’d ever had the displeasure of tasting, and judging by Dan’s face he felt the same.

Dan raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Amy snapped.

“Nothing” Dan said a look of sheer amusement spread across his face “I’m just pleasantly surprised by you is all. Now let’s see if we can find something to drink that’s safe for human consumption.

Amy raised an eyebrow. “Abso-fucking-lutley not” She said bluntly. “I am NOT drinking with you of all people.”

“Please Amy” he scoffed. “You think i’m trying to get you drunk, maybe charm my way up to your hotel room for some torrid night we’ll almost, never, sometimes speak of?!”

Amy looked at him in shock.

“You’re forgetting something.” He leaned forward, his breath, smelling of what she really hoped was tequila mixed with exhaustion. “There’s nothing in it for me.” His voice rising in what sounded almost like a accusing tone. “No way to further my career or move up. You’re safe.”

Amy looked at him thoughtfully, before refilling her glass. 

“This is a bad idea.”

“Why?”

“You know why!”

“Ed? What? he wouldn’t approve? How’s he doing anyway?”

“He’s fine."

“He’s a marshmallow”

“No he’s a very rugged- very tough, he’s-“

“a real demon in the sack? Leaves you completely sated, never wanting for anything more?

“Remind me again why this is any of your fucking business?”

Dan grinned and passed her the bottle.

30 minutes later, Amy was trying furiously to stop from slurring her words, one more drink and she’d be on the floor. Fighting her growing intoxication, she staggered to her feet.

“I’m done! You win Egan, I gotta get to bed, professionalism and all that.”

Dan shrugged. “I’m out too, I’ve got to go carry a campaign in the morning.”

Once they'd stumbled in the elevator Dan lurched froward

“Which floor?”

Amy screwed up her face, thinking very hard. “6?”

“Same” she heard him moan into his hands. 

A few minutes later, the elevator bell signaled their arival and she winced gripping the doors on her way out. Judging by the groan she heard a second later, Dan was right behind her. They went tumbling through the halls, haphazardly searching for their rooms. Dan was finally able to locate his and soon after Amy found hers, trying her key once, twice, thee times.

“Fuck” 

“Something wrong?” 

“My damn key won’t work.”

He too, tried the door. Nothing. 

He turned to her, a suggestive look plastered all over his stupid face.

“Well you could always-“

“No fucking way am I going to let you trick me into bed Dan”

“Don’t flatter yourself Ames, I was just going to offer you a phone to call down to the desk”

“Oh. Well I’ll be fine.” She said confidently, looking around. It was then that her eyes came to rest on a plaque that read _**“FLOOR 6”**_

“ _6_?” 

She was on the wrong fucking floor. Turning to face him, the realization dawning, cheeks flushing. “ _9 not fucking 6”_   She heard herself break out into a giggle.

“This isn’t my fucking room, this isn’t even my fucking floor!”

Dan stared at her, before a grin split his face She and Dan were cackling hysterically when she went toppling into him. They landed with a yell on the plush carpeting. Amy found her face pressed to his chest, She looked up at him once again, gasping for air.

“You smell like booze” she choked out

“You’re one to talk”

“Stop talking Egan, and help me up”

When at last they were fully righted, Amy was seeing double and Dan, well she wasn’t exactly sure what Dan was seeing, but he was staring at her. He leaned towards her with a purpose.

“Amy.”

“Dan.”

“You’re a fucking genius, did you know that?”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“No really, Sometimes, I can’t evenkeepupwithtyou.”

he slurred. “That’s how good you are Amy Brookheimer, color me impressed really.”

“Took you long enough.”

He staggered towards her and cocked his head in confusion. “Why didn’t we work out?”

“What” 

“That time, that week, when we were, you know, a thing.”

Amy said nothing. “What if-‘

“You’re drunk Dan.”

“So are you”

“Not enough” she muttered.

“Dammit” he muttered to himself.

“Iwantyou”

 _“Oh god_ ” her tone ripe with exasperation.

He moved towards her, Amy looked at him, pressed against the opposing suite.

“This is not happening” she cautioned. 

“I beg to differ” he grinned considerably less than tentative.

Reaching her at last hands grazing flesh in searing heat, blazing a trail. It was then that she realized that the door, she was pressed upon belonged to none other, than the man with his hand up her skirt, fingers skimming the edge of her not-so sensible panties.

“Tell me to stop.” He breathed into the side of her neck. “Tell me you don’t want it just as bad, And I’ll stop.”

Amy stood still.

He kissed her.

And a million thoughts flashed through her head.

_“Ed, The campaign, Ed, her boyfriend, loyal, slightly boring, The campaign, “we can’t do this, I hate Dan.” Dan, Ed, Dan’s hands, Ed’s in Boston!- Dan.”_

He pulled back, his lips a whisper away from hers.

“Tell me to stop” he hissed.

 _“fuck it.”_   She grabbed his face, and pulled him close, mouths moving in midair, pulling at each other’s clothes.

Dan wasted no time as well dropping to his knees. head and mouth heading south of the border. Wrinkling her once-expensive pleated Anne Cline in the process. 

“Jesus” her head fell back into the door.

“How flattering” He smirked into the inside of her thigh. “But I respond to Dan.”

She pulled his head up very fast. Dan busied himself with the straps of her tank as her hands dropped down to the danger zone.

“Eager are we?”

She pulled the key from his pocket and pressed it into his palm. Breathing hard. He fumbled with the key, distracted by Amy’s hands making quick work of the top buttons of his shirt, pressing her mouth to his neck and chest biting and sucking. Soon the green light flashed and Dan was shoving her into the darkened room, hands at her shoulders, the straps of her tank holding fast in resistance to his incessant tugs. She brushed his hands away

“You know I’ve gotta walk out of here in the morning right?”

“Not sure walking’s gonna be poss-“

“Shut the fuck up and be patient”

Her skirt was on the ground and her legs around his waist. She rid him of his button-up. Bare chest pounding hotly against hers. He pressed her into the plush comforter. Hands pawing at her feverishly in attempt to remove her off all restricting fabrics.

Christ, she could feel this headache pounding in her teeth Speaking of, Dan’s were scraping at her color bone. One hand gripping firmly on her upper thigh. She reached out, pulling at him, moving fast and then-

“Aggressive” he grinned up at her.

She bent down and kissed him. Her tongue finding it’s way into his mouth.

"Complaining?"

“Jesus _never”_ he rasped into the side of her neck.

“Dan.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me”

He smirked beneath her.

“You didn’t say please.”

“I’m not about to beg for your dick Egan, now get over here and fuck me”

He sat up pinning her beneath him.

“With pleasure.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER TWO **

The cheap hotel room alarm clock sounded, startling Dan from his alcohol-induced slumber. The beeping jarring his brain as he sat up searching for the source. His hand reached across her to silence the shrill noise.

_“Shit.”_

She moved in her sleep, turning to face him.

**_“Oh SHIT”_ **

_Amy._

He pressed his palms to his temples, flashing back to last night. He remembered being down at the bar, he and Amy throwing back some of the worst booze he’d ever had. The elevator, he and Amy..kissing? He remembered stumbling into his room, Lemongrass, (her shampoo) and that shitty tequila that had given him a headache he could feel in his teeth. He remembered pressing her against the wall, her hands pulling at his clothes-Fuck.

He leaned over tentatively brushing Amy’s hair back from her face

“Amy” he breathed. “Amy you gotta wake up”

Nothing.

He took a deep breath, reached out, took hold of her upper arm and shook her lightly.

“Amy we’ve gotta go” He just narrowly missed her arm as it swung at his head as she mumbled something profane and turned on her side.

He looked from at the alarm clock in his hand - 11:27 to Amy’s bare backside. They were supposed to be at a strategizing meeting in 30 minutes. He disentangled himself from his coworker, washed his face, ridding it of all evidence pertaining to last night’s activities, including the faint lipstick marks that decorated his neck and smudged under his ear. he dressed, and then ordered room service. Coffee, Black, (hopefully it was better than whatever the hell it was they’d been drinking last night) he fixed Amy a coffee, the way he was almost sure she liked it, not that that would help with the sheer rage she was going to be feeling when she woke to discover an empty bed and a meeting she was late for.

He scribbled a note, left it on bedside table and reset the alarm clock, if Amy would be awake in 20 minutes or less. He imagined she didn't get much sleep. He glanced in the mirror on his way out the door and grimaced.

 _He had sex-hair_.

He dashed out the door in to elevator up to the floor, nervously combing his fingers through his hair, relying on the elevator door for reflection.

Amy really was going to kill him when she woke up and realized what time it was, especially when she read the "apologetic" note he’d left on the bedside table scribbled hastily on the back of one of his coveted business cards.

The doors swung open to reveal a small group of people congregating in the hall way in front of the presidential suite. Mike took in his disheveled appearance as he steadily approached his coworkers. 

“Jesus, Dan the fuck happened to you last night?” 

“A gentleman never tells” he winked convincingly.

“Yeah well you are anything but” Ben put in, “So what the fuck did you do last night”

“More like who” came a cringe-inducing voice behind them.

“Shut the fuck up Jonah” Dan sneered.

Jonah grinned his awful-toothy smirk. “What’s got your panties in a wad Dan? Not in the mood to share?”

Mike and Ben leaned forward. Dan swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously.

Christ his head was pounding, and he really wasn’t in the mood for a half-clever hissy fit with gigantor. He was pretty sure Jonah didn’t know shit about what happened last night but he couldn’t be too careful.

“What makes you so sure I fucked anyone last night Jonad?”

“I may or may not have been leaving a lady’s room last-“

“bullshit.”Dan smirked.

Jonah scowled and continued. “And on my way back, I may or may not have seen you urge a very willing señorita into your room.

“And the not-so-lucky lady?”Mike prompted Jonah.

“Couldn’t see a face, Danny here had his tounge so far down her throat.

Ben looked at Dan pointedly “Care to enlighten us kid?”

“Yeah Dan,” Jonah pushed “who’s garden was your snake frequenting last night?”

“Language” Gary snapped looking scandalized.

Suddenly the door flew open. Selina was standing there, a look of pure rage etched onto her face “Where in the ever-loving fuck is Amy?!”

            ~

The sun was streaming down onto the bed, illuminating the room. Amy stirred, the honest-to-fuck screech of an alarm clock echoing in her ears persuading her to sit up. She looked blearily around the room

“What the fuck?” she murmured, rubbing her eyes.

Something didn’t feel right. Obviously she had been drinking last night, but she was fairly confident this wasn’t her room. It was then that she realized she was missing her underwear.

“SHIT!!!!” 

She sprang up, scouring the ground for her clothes, her throat tightened when she realized just how much of it was strewn on the floor and furniture. As she jammed on last night’s clothing one thought seared through her mind.

_What the actual fuck had happened last night?_

_And holy shit, just what and how much did I have to drink?_

Amy stuffed her tank into her skirt, but still felt naked.

Her phone.

Amy raced over to the bed, tearing the sheets up throwing the pillows across the room, knocking over a light in the process. Her bare foot brushed something, she looked down and breathed a sigh of relief.

Safe and sound.

She knelt down and clicked the phone on.

Mike: “ _Where are you?!! meeting in 20!!”_

This as well as several missed phone calls accompanied the nausea that was brewing in the pit of her stomach.

Where the fuck was she?

She reached up to brace her hand on the bedside table, her hand brushing something.

_“Not my fault you wouldn’t wake up Brookheimer, Next time we have a late night rendezvous try and remember to set that internal alarm clock.”_

A feeling of knowing dread surged through her as she turned the taunting card over in her hands.

**"Dan Egan,**

**Deputy Director Of Communications"**

_“Motherfucker.”_

A bubble of panic was pounding in her throat. With shaking hands she straightened her skirt as the events of last night made their way back into her consciousness.

Dan’s breathing pounding in her ear, his mouth sucking, teeth nipping. Hands teasing up her legs, and his fingers, the way they danced across her-

She jumped. Her phone was ringing. She answered nervously as she tore out the door. 

“Hello?”

“WHERE ARE YOU??!! SELINA IS FLIPPING HER SHIT!”

 “Could you lower your fucking voice Mike” Amy snarled “My head feels like it’s going to fucking explode and you going all prima donna on me isn’t helping!!”

“Fine. But just so you know, we’re about to head down to your room right now, and fair warning, Selina’s having one of her fits.”

He wasn’t wrong about that. Amy could hear her screeching in the distance.

_“IS THAT AMY? WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE? MIKE?! MIKE!!!!!!!!”_

Amy was positive she could feel her brain trying to tear itself to shreds.

“Look, I don’t care who or what you did last night Amy, but if you aren’t ready by the time we get down there. There’s a pretty fucking good chance we’ll be taking orders from Dan and I don’t have the fucking nerves for that kind of nightmare!!” Mike hissed.

“Calm the fuck down Mike, I’ll be ready."

She snapped her phone shut, gripped her heels and dashed towards the staircase, knowing very well she didn’t have time for the elevator. Her thighs burned as she flew up the three flights of stairs, through the door, and down the hallway. She reached her suite and lurched to a stop in front of her door. And her heart plummeted in her chest.

Her key card.

She hadn’t brought one with her.

She didn’t have time to panic. She searched the hallway. A telltale housekeeping cart parked down the hall.

Two minutes and a montage of profanity infused threats later, a rather disgruntled maid was letting her in.

Once inside, she crammed on a new burgundy dress, scrubbed her face, added some earrings and mascara for a more polished look. Silently cursing Dan Egan to deepest pits of hell while she prepped.

_Fucking Dan, this had probably been another one of his ridiculously complex schemes to be campaign manager. Not that complex actually. Have drunken hate sex with her, then fail to wake her up the next morning, guaranteeing that she would miss the meeting. How in the hell could she have fallen for that?!_

She began savagely cramming pins in to her hair and applying some lipstick when there was a pounding at her door. She dropped the tube, pulled on her shoes, and answered the door.

Selina pushed past her, fuming. Gary followed suit, clutching an energy bar, coffee, and orange bottle, or “Selina’s Little Helpers.” Soon the rest of the team shuffled inside as well, Dan among them looking amused.

“Just where the ever-loving-fuck have you been!?” Selina seethed.

Amy apologized a few dozen times, insisting that she had had food poisoning from the night before and had been throwing up all morning Fortunately, Selina was unable to fault Amy (this was remarkable considering how much she’d tried) for the cook’s less-then satisfactory service and grudgingly said she was glad that Amy was feeling better before stalking out, Gary at her heels.

Amy grabbed her bag, remembered her key and following the rest of the team out of her room and into the hall. Once they had crowded into the elevator, Amy caught Dan’s eye, taking in his smirk of approval, clearly impressed with her performance and tidy appearance.

When the doors swung open at the lobby, Selina’s team followed her out to wait for the cars to arrive, save for Dan who pulled Amy gently off the side.

“Nice save, Brookheimer”

“Fuck you!” Amy hissed.

Dan smirked. “I tried to wake you up Ames, really I did, but you wouldn’t budge.”

“Bullshit!’ Amy spat in disbelief.

“Look I swear” Dan said in tone that he must have considered sincere. “I did try but you were out, and I had to get the meeting.”

Amy looked at him, her rage being tempered by doubt, her brain furiously trying to discern Dan’s smirk. 

"I honestly don’t know what to tell you” Dan said innocently. “Looks like I wore you out last night”

“Unlikely” Amy said venomously.

Dan stepped closer to her, eyes searching hers. “Let’s be adults about this Amy. We had a little too much last night, and shit happened.”

Amy nodded in acceptance.

“But-“

_“But? Jesus fucking christ there was a but?'_

“You have to admit, it was -“

_“Oh hell no!”_

“A mistake Dan, it was a mistake” she said sharply cutting him off.

Dan smirked, “Relax Ames, this isn’t the part where I beg you to leave your vanilla boyfriend and tell you how much better I am for you then him.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed.

“This” he smiled, reaching out and pulling her flush against him, “is when I tell you that this campaign is gong to be a fucking nightmare uphill battle, and with that will come a _fuckload_ of stress, especially for us, being the only capable people on this team.”

Amy raised an eyebrow, in acknowledgment. “Your point?”

“You’re going to get bored with Skype Sex eventually.”

“Excuse me?!!-“ 

Dan’s hand grazed her hip.

“And when you do, you should know that my door’s always open, you know,should you ever want to blow off a little steam”

“In your fucking dreams Dan”

~

The limo was abuzz with conversation, Selina was verbally assaulting Mike, Gary was giving himself a stess-related ulcer, because certain parts of Selina pantsuit were in two different shades of blush. And Dan, Well when Dan wasn’t typing at his blackberry he was hollering into it.cFollowing a particularly nasty call with an uncooperative donor, Amy looked up and noticed him staring at her, eyes traveling down the neckline of her dress.

She wanted to punch him in the face.

No really.

The desire to break his stupid smirk was unwavering.

_Typical fucking Dan, acing like his fucking dick is chiseled out of fucking marble._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_Un-fucking believable._

Amy continued muttering to herself as she pinned her hair up into an elegant undo. Rarely did she ask anything of her “boyfriend.” He was as married to his work as she was. She couldn’t remember the last time “date night” wasn’t some sort of political benefit or dinner. In reality, dinners and benefits made up 75% of the reasons why she was even bothering to date in the first place. To have somebody to bring to work place events, so that her coworkers would stop worrying about how “undateable” she was. Ed was someone who she could occasionally come home to, someone to bring to thanksgiving dinner so her parents would get off her back.

_“Fucking Ed”_

She was a low-maitence girlfriend. Something most men would appreciate and may even be grateful for. They might even prioritize said girlfriend’s very important campaign dinner. A dinner she’d been reminding him of for weeks now.

This however, had slipped his mind, and as a result he’d missed his plane, throwing a rather large wrench into their already limited weekend plans. He’d managed to hop a connection, but would still be late.

There was nothing she could do now, really, no amount of angry, profanity-laced phone calls could fix this. She turned to the full length mirror in the corner, smoothing her dress. Tight, black, mid-length, with a deep square neck. She’s accessorized with a pair of gold circles with black stones in the center. She pulled on the black peep-toes and did a last make up check. Light blush to accentuate the cheekbones, mascara, and dusky rose color for the lips. She packed the necessities, phone, lipstick, & tiny bottle of tequila (courtesy of the mini bar) into her black clutch, before leaving her suite and hurrying into the elevator which was threatened to close.

“Hold that plea -”

_Fuck._

As Amy stalked resentfully into the elevator, Dan smirkingly busied himself with straightening his bow tie.

“Amy.”

“Dan”

“You look-“

“Fuck off Dan.”

“Come on Ames, can’t we at least try and be civil here?”

Amy glared at him in punishing silence.

Yesterday Selina had made Dan campaign manager. A serious blow to Amy’s ego and agenda. She was pissed. She’d mistaken Selina’s dependance on her for loyalty.

The elevator came to a sudden, halting, stop. Amy looked up from her phone. Dan’s finger was resting on the emergency button.

“What the fuck are you doing-“ she snapped.

“I’m trying to have a conversation” he said simply.

“The fuck we are” Amy snapped hurrying forward.

Dan blocked her path. “Can you just talk to me for one fucking second!” he barked

“Talk about what Dan!?” Amy fired back. “How you managed to fuck me over AGAIN?”

Dan took a step back, startled by her words. “Look I know your pissed about loosing campaign manager but-“

“Seriously” Amy scoffed. “You’re actually going to try and play innocent with me?”

“I give up, what the fuck are you talking about” Dan muttered, rolling his eyes at her hysteria.

“Really Dan? You don’t recall how you used your dick to distract me long enough to steal my fucking job?]?”

“Wait are you seriously suggesting-“ Amy leapt forward hitting the emergency button the elevator jumped and resumed it’s steady climb downward

“That you fucked me and have been flirting with me, just so you could get to be campaign manager, to throw me off my game, YES that’s exactly what i’m fucking suggesting!”

Dan stood in stunned silence for a moment, while Amy glowered at him.

“Amy” he said quickly “I swear what happened with us, had noting to do with-“

The doors swung open and she hurried out.

“Leave me alone Dan.”

* * *

 The gala was in full swing by the time Ed got there. Amy plastered on a grin for both their sakes. Dan had been staring her all night and she was going to make sure he got an eyeful. While the majority of her coworkers, even Selina who almost managed to remember his name, were cordial and friendly to Ed, she could always depend on Dan and Jonah to go out of their ways to be giant dicks.

While chatting up a congresswoman, she noticed Dan, always the condescending prick and Jonah, who could only be described as the human incarnation of the plague, hassling Ed at the bar. She excused herself and hurried over to rescue her boyfriend. Only to discover that he didn’t need rescuing.

They were laughing. Not at him, but with him.

_What the fuck?_

Ed smiled as Amy sidled up next to him.

“Hey babe”

Amy managed to force her wince into a grin. _Babe. She hated that nickname._

“Hi honey!”

Dan’s mouth twitched in annoyance.

“What’s going on here” Amy heard herself say in a falsely bright voice.

“Nothing” Ed said throwing an arm over her shoulders. “Just shop talk.”

Dan smiled at her, taking a sip of his scotch. “just the usual, the insane hours, late nights, we know what that’s like right Ames?”

"It’s a real nightmare” Amy said glaring venomously at Dan from under Ed’s arm, which she quickly pulled away from.

“Speaking of work, Dan, can I borrow you for second?”

“Why of course” he said easily and followed her to a less-populated area. Ed still in full sight.

“What’s that about” Ed asked.

“Who knows” Jonah muttered. They’re always doing that shit?”

Ed looked at him, puzzled.

"It’s classic Dan and Amy.” Jonah rolled his eyes, “always off whispering about some shit. I mean I get it, their pretty much the only things keeping this campaign standing. But still.”

Jonah continued, grinning as he watched Ed’s eyes narrow 

“I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you man, I mean she can’t stand him, really. I’m surprised they can put up with each other.”

Ed nodded, acknowledging Jonah’s words, the wheels in his head involuntarily beginning to spin.

* * *

 

“Stop it” Amy whispered fiercely.

Dan could feign extreme puzzlement effortlessly.

“Sorry Ames, you’ve lost me.”

“I know what you’re doing.”

“I just thought Ed and I should be buddies” Dan said icily “You know seeing as you and I are working so closely now, what with the campaign-“

“This is isn’t about us Dan. You and Jonah need to fuck off.”

“Why? Afraid we may let something slip?” Dan said nodding towards the table where Jonah and Ed stood watching them curiously.

“’Like you would actually tell Jonah. I’m not sure which is more pathetic, willingly talking to him, or this rejected-12 year old boy act you seem to have committed yourself to pulling off.”

Dan said nothing.

"Then again,” Her voice hardened “What should I expect from somebody who used their dick to get a job.” 

* * *

 

As the night droned on, The alcohol intake increased, while Dan’s patience decreased. 

_ "Used my dick to get a job!?” What the fuck did she know about it." _

He finished his scotch, as he watched Ed twirl Amy, who managed a smile.

_ “This is bullshit, what fucking purpose does that cabbage patch kid serve anyway.? No way he’s better in bed. Not fucking possible. t _ _ his is bullshit-I call bullshit. _

Amy smiled to herself as she watched Dan get angry-drunk, with no one but Jonah for company. 

_ “Serves him fucking-right” _

As the song came to end, Amy felt her up-do coming undone and excused herself, anything to get away from Ed for a few minutes. She felt Dan’s eyes on her as she made her way across the ballroom, down the corridor until she disappeared from sight. Not giving it a second thought, Dan threw down another scotch and hurried after her. 

Amy was easing off her black pump when the door banged open behind her. She jumped and whirled around.

“What the fuck Dan!!” she hissed.

Dan looked around.

_“Shit, now what?"_

‘Get out!!” Amy demanded. 

Dan stood his ground. 

“What are you doing in here?”

“We need to have a conversation”

“Now, Here?!” 

“Yep”

“Can’t this wait?” 

“You think the other night was about getting campaign manager?” 

“Um yeah”  “Come on, Ames, you can’t seriously think-“

“Gee, Dan why would I think that? Maybe because it’s exactly the kind of thing you WOULD do!!” 

Dan took a step forward, Amy taking one backwards.

“Amy” he said softly, his eyes fixated, unblinkingly on her face, “I swear, what happened with us, that had nothing me getting made campaign manager.”

Amy watched him suspiciously. “Why should I believe you?”

“Because” he smirked, “If you know me as well as you say you do, than you should know that I respect you too much to lie to you about something like that.” 

Amy said nothing, she had nothing to say to that, she couldn’t think of anything _to_ say to that. 

"Are we good?”

“Why?” she asked suddenly.

“Why what Ames?” he sighed, running his hand through his hair, clearly tired. 

“Why did you sleep with me?”

“What?” 

“If you didn’t do it to get campaign manager, than why did you sleep with me, what possible motivation did you have?”

Dan swallowed. “Why are you asking me that?” 

“I’m asking you because i’m drawing a big fucking blank!” 

Dan looked at his feet. “What makes you think I needed a reason.”

Amy looked at him, taken a back. “Excuse me?”

Dan shrugged. “Maybe I did it cause I felt like it”

Amy stared at him, “Ok to be clear, you’re saying you slept with me, because you “felt like it?” 

“Is that so hard to believe?” Dan asked defensively.  “Why did _you_ sleep with me?” 

Amy started laughing as she pushed past him on her way out the door. The giggles subsided, when she found Dan holding her back, one hand pressed firmly on the door. 

“Um, excuse me.”

“You didn’t answer my question."

"I don’t-“

“Maybe you felt like it too.”

“No I-“ 

“Admit it, you liked every minute of it-“ 

“Bullshit! It was decent at least, and I was feeling really stressed that night! You’re not nearly great as you think you are!” 

Dan’s hand brushed her cheek. “Oh really, because if I remember correctly you seemed to enjoy yourself quite a bit, at least I think that’s what you meant by all that foul language, you moaning in my ear.

It was Amy’s turn to look down.

“I can’t-“ 

“But you want to.” Dan cupped her chin, bringing her face up to meet his.

Amy’s mouth wavered, a barely-there smile ghosting across her face 

“Maybe I do but Ed-“

'Isn't here"

 

Dan lips captured hers, and all was lost, within seconds, he had thrown her up on the sink, the marble was cold beneath her upper thighs. Dan’s hand slid up, pushing her dress up, while the other gripped at her hair. As all rational thought slipped from her mind, Amy pushed his fitted suit jacket from his shoulders, before yanking at his shirt, the top 3 buttons popping off, scattering arose the bathroom floor.

“This suit was really fucking expensive you know?!” he muttered in her ear, nipping at it, catching it with his teeth, 

She giggled, biting his lip, as his hands began to tear at her clothing.

“So was this dress”

Somewhere, Amy heard a splitting tear. 

Just Dan’s lips and hands startled to wander, there was a sharp knock at the door. 

“Amy?” Ed’s voice called out.

_"OH MY GOD."_

She threw a panicked looked at Dan, who just ginned, and resumed kissing her neck 

“Are you ok?” Ed sounded concerned 

_“Fucking Ed!_ ” Amy thought furiously to herself. _“He was the definition of clingy,”_

“Oh um- yeah. I’m fine, just a little sick.” 

“Anything I can do?” 

The door handle turned, and she started to panic as Dan fingers began creeping steadily up her dress, a devious smile on his lips.

“NO! I - really babe, i’m fine, I feel much better now! Give like 5, 10 minutes, and I’ll be right out.”

“Ok, if your sure, I’ll be at the bar.”

"Ok thanks!” 

Her heart rate only returned to normal after the sounds of his feet faded safely away. Trying valiantly to look angry, she glared at Dan, who smirked as she wound her pumps around his waist, digging into his back.

“Close Call”

“Fuck you” 

* * *

 

10 minutes later Amy’s up-do was in tatters as she tried to make herself as presentable as possible. She’d discovered that the tear she’d heard, turned out to be a not-so small rip on seam of her dress, making a somewhat-lengthy slit on the side. Definitely not as bad as it could have been.

Beside her, Dan was struggling to fix his bow tie, doing his best to hide that fact that he was missing a few buttons. 

“Here” Amy said finishing with her hair. “Let me.”

Dan smiled greafully, a and to her surprise bent down and kissed her as soon as she was done. hands bringing her close. Amy kissed him back, hands, clasping around his neck.

 

When she ducked out of the bathroom minutes later, Amy prepared herself for the wave of guilt, she knew would come, but found herself, unburdened.

_She had just cheated on Ed, with him less then a few feet away, with Dan of all people, and she felt NOTHING? What was the matter with her?_

Across the room, Gary had seen her leave, seen the look of frustration on her face as she straightened her dress. It wasn’t until Dan emerged a minute later, pulling on his jacket, that it began to click.

Gary knew that look as well. Satisfied, as though he’d achieved whatever it was he’d set out to do but was trying to contain it. 

_ After these last few years it had finally happened.  _

He was surprised, but not stunned. In reality the only people who’d be that shocked about the whole thing would be Dan and Amy themselves. At one point there’d even been a pool going in the office. 

Next to him, Sue leaned in, obviously having seen the whole

“Well, thank god that finally happened.”

Gary agreed laughingly.

"Tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I appreciate your patience and apologize for the delay! Thank you for your support, I will try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible! Oh and if you could leave a review that would mean a lot!  
> Thanks & Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

When the alarm clock sounded the next morning, Amy found herself waking up yet again, in an unfamiliar bed, but to far less traumatic situation then the one she had been faced with a few a days ago.

“Jesus Ed!” She groaned.

She didn’t need this right now, not after the night she’d had. After her romp with Dan, she’d nearly had a heart attack when she realized that she’d left her underwear in the bathroom.

She was fairly certain Ed had noticed something was up, especially when she’d turned down sex with him, last night, not having the energy for faking it, she proposed spooning and C-Span instead.

Ed of course, smiled and said he was just glad that they were getting to spend some time together. Amy hadn’t been sure how to respond to that so she’d just nodded politely.

“Sorry babe, my plane’s leaving early.”

“No it’s ok, I’ve gotta be up soon anyway."

They dressed in silence, Amy packing for the day, Ed for the trip back to Boston.

“I’m gonna have to get straight to work.” Ed said apologetically. “I may not be able to call until tomorrow.

“Oh ok,” her efforts to feign disappointment were weak in the mornings, Ed, however seemed none the wiser.

They left the room, and headed down the hall to the elevators

“I’ll miss you too.” Ed said sadly.

The elevator doors opened.

“Amy, Ed.”

“Morning, Dan” Ed said politely

“Taking off so soon?”

“Duty calls.” Ed grinned, as he and Amy boarded the elevator, which Amy was convinced, was shrinking in on her

“I hear that” Dan said in the overly-friendly tone that made Amy want to throat-punch him.

Dan and Ed made light conversation on the ride down, with Amy glaring daggers at Dan from behind Ed, as he babbled on. When at last the doors opened, and they made their way to the loby, where the campaign breakfast was being held. Ed bent down to kiss Amy, who kissed him back, a little more passionately then usual. Her eyes never leaving Dan’s.

“I’ll try and get back next weekend ok?”

“No rush” Amy smiled.

Ed gave a little wave, before heading out the double doors.

Dan turned to Amy.

“Was that little display for my sake?”

Amy rolled her eyes “Jealous?”

“More like amused.”

“How was your evening? Let me guess, perfectly PG, plenty of snuggling with a side of evening news?”

“Would you rather I fucked him” She asked scathingly.

Dan rolled his eyes.

“Ok, i’m sorry alright? Besides it’s not Ed’s fault he’s so bland.”

“Can you stop with that shit, I feel guilty enough as it is“

“Funny,” Dan smirked, “you didn’t seem to be very guilty last night when he was right outside while I had my hand up-“

“Jesus, can you shut the fuck up!”

“Fine, but while we’re on the subject, I get the feeling you may have lost something last night.”

Amy watched in horror as he pulled a piece of black lace out of his pants pocket.

“What the hell is the matter with you!” Amy hissed, snatching it from him and stuffing it in her bag, looking around wildly.

“Just teasing Ames.”

“Keep it up and you’ll never see me naked again Egan, I swear to god.”

“Let’s not be hasty, we both wanted it just as bad last night, All that pent-up frustration...'

“True, but you’re forgetting something” she smiled.

“And that is?”

Amy reached out, playing with the buttons on his suit jacket.

”If ever really need it,” She raised an eyebrow, “I can always give Ed a call.”

Dan’s jaw twitched. “Please, you know that’s no where as good as-“

“Maybe, but getting under your skin.” she purred. “just as satisfying.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

“Is that a challenge”

“Maybe” he said playfully.

“You’re on Egan.”

* * *

 

The morning progressed as well as could be expected. Selina made awkward chit-chat, complete with bad puns, and awkward attempts at attention, something she blamed everyone for at the staff meeting in her suite that evening

“Un-fucking believable!” She spat! “How am I expected to win a campaign when you people are the best I have to work with.” Nobody spoke. A smart move.

The ringing in Amy’s ears was cut short by distraction. That distraction came in the form of Dan foot, grazing her leg.

_Shit._

She could see him grinning into his coffee next to her.

_ “No fucking way was he going to win this, not after the shit he had pulled this morning. If Dan thought he’d be able to throw her off her game, with something as middle-school as stealing her underwear, then he was in for a rude awakening.” _

Dan’s attempt at footsie, came to staggering halt, as Amy’s hand came to rest on his thigh, moving in circles at first.

Amy smirked in amusement as the chesire-cat smirk on Dan’s face faltered, her hand beginning a steady climb upwards until-

_**“THWACK!”** _

Dan winced as his leg shot upwards, making contact with the table, causing a water bottle, (luckily sealed) flying across the table.

Amy pulled her hand back just as Dan’s lukewarm coffee made contact with his leg.

Dan’s yelp of pain, split the shocked silence. He jumped up, throwing a furious glance at Amy and stalked out, leaving the room in stunned silence.

Selina muttered something under her breath, however the mood in the room, had been slightly lifted, as they shared amused grins, Amy’s the most vivid of them all.

Dan did not return to the meeting, No doubt still stewing in his room. Amy decided it best to go straight to her room, not wanting to risk running into a vengeful Dan on the way back. When the door had been safety locked and bolted, she breathed a slightly disappointed sigh of relief.

“Did you enjoy that Amy?”

She jumped. “Jesus christ Dan!"

“Did I startle you? So sorry about that.”

“Stop fucking doing that!” she seethed. “You are this close to going full-serial killer, you know that right?

“You went too far Amy“

“Really, so incident with my underwear this morning was what? Tame?!”

“Ok point taken, but if you weren’t shoving Ed in my face, i wouldn’t have had to start anything!”

“And if you weren’t acting so juvenile and jealous, I wouldn’t have had to finish it.”

Dan rolled his eyes in defeat. “Ok fine, I give up. You win!”

“Great! Now get the fuck out.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Amy-“

“I win right?”

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“This isn’t funny-“

“Good thing i’m not joking.”

“Amy i’ve had blue balls for _3 hours!!_

“An ideal victory, I think.”

“Amy come on” he protested, as she unbolted and opened the door. “I don’t think you realize just how pain i’m in right now”

“So you suffer a little bit longer. And if you behave,”She pulled him closer, kissing him forcefully. “I might stop by tomorrow night." her lips against his.

He groaned, trying desperately to pull her against him, something she managed to avoid, expertly squirming free of his grasp and pushing him gently out the door.

“Goodnight Dan.”

“You’re evil Ames, you know that right?”

She smirked, and shut the door.

_And damned if it didn’t feel good._


End file.
